Life's Change, So Do I
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Jiwa Nathaniel terapung-apung dalam remukan roh Nouda. Namun karena pengaruh sihir tongkat Gladstone, roh Nathaniel tidak sepenuhnya hancur. Malah di dunia lain itu, seseorang dari masa lalu mengunjunginya. Warning Inside.


_Nathaniel_

Ya, setelah bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam ruang kerjanya yang gelap dan hanya sedikit tersentuh sinar matahari, baru kali ini Nathaniel merasakan bahwa cahaya benar-benar meninggalkannya. Seiring sosok beraura gelap -namun anehnya bersinar itu- membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menebaskan tentakel ke arahnya dan menelannya hidup-hidup, kegelapan mulai menjangkau matanya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan perasaan dingin yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelum itu, namun belum semuanya. Semua perasaan takut, khawatir, dan kekalahan itu semuanya terkalahkan hanya oleh satu perasaan aneh, kehilangan.

Kehilangan budaknya yang telah menemaninya hampir lebih dari lima tahun.

Bartimaeus. Sakhr-al-Jinni sendiri.

Nathaniel nyaris tertawa kecil mengingat baru sekarang ini ia berhasil membuat dirinya mengucapkan bukti-bukti kehebatan Jin tingkat menengah itu tanpa dipaksa, biasanya ia malah akan membuat demon, ehemm, maksudnya jin itu kesal dengan mengejeknya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan malah mengacaukan semua hal. Yah, persis seperti tadi, persis seperti sesaat sebelum ia mengucapkan mantra pembebasan untuk Bartimaeus. Jauh dalam hatinya ia betul-betul mengharapkan Bartimaeus tidak menganggap serius kata-katanya tadi. Semoga jin itu hanya menganggap kalimat-kalimat hinaannya itu sebagai salah catu candaan sarkastis yang ia pelajari dari jin itu sendiri, ejekan-ejekan main-main seorang anak laki-laki bernama Nathaniel. Ya, Nathaniel lagi. Seratus persen Nathaniel.

*

**Life's Change, So Do I**

A Bartimaeus fanfic by SoraNoRaikou

Summary : Jiwa Nathaniel terapung-apung dalam remukan roh Nouda. Namun karena pengaruh sihir tongkat Gladstone, roh Nathaniel tidak sepenuhnya hancur. Malah di dunia lain itu, seseorang dari masa lalu mengunjunginya. Warning Inside.

Warning : SHOUNEN AI! SHOUNEN AI! SHOUNEN AI SODARA-SODARA! (matiin kepslok) Fic ini akan berpairing BartyPtolemy dan BartyNattie. Yeah, no Kitty, no little pussy cat inside. Kitty buat Jakob aja XD post Ptolemy's Gate. Ending harus dirubah! Saya ga trima Nattie mati. Huhuhuhu TwT Bit OOC.

Disclaimer : kalo saya yang punya The Bartimaeus Trilogy, pasti hint sho-ai, Barty chapter, sama fluffy BartyNattienya saya buanyakin. Trus Kittynya dikurangin banyaaakk banget. Well, bukannya saya ga suka Kitty. She's a great girl I think. But still, she's a girl, and I'm a fujoshi. Clear enough?

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

*

Tubuhnya melebur. Seakan-akan raga manusianya itu hanyalah segumpal mentega keemasan yang mencair perlahan di dalam wajan panas. Dengan mata yang masih berfungsi sekian persen, ia menyaksikan sendiri kulitnya yang pucat agak gosong berubah menjadi serpih-serpih sebesar keripik jagung, lalu menguap tanpa sisa, menyatu dengan kehampaan gelap yang membungkus tubuhnya. Aura redup yang memancar dari tubuhnya semakain meredup, lemah tertekan himpitan super besar kegelapan remukan-remukan roh Nouda yang tentu saja telah tersapu oleh kekuatan entitas dalam tongkat Gladstone yang dipatahkannya tadi. Namun Nathaniel tak merasa sakit sama sekali. Bahkan sisi tubuhnya yang tak bisa digerakkan tadi kini terasa ringan, bak melayang dalam kolam renang berisi berjuta-juta kubik air garam. Persis seperti itu rasanya.

Proses pelumeran tubuhnya terus berlangsung, hingga ia tahu persis hanya sedikit dari serpihan otaknya yang tersisa, dan beberapa menit, atau jam, atau malah hanya dalam hitungan detik, tidak ada lagi raga kasar tubuhnya yang tersisa.

Dan berlawanan dengan kehancuran permanen itu, pikirannya terasa sangat jernih, sangat tajam bak pisau dapur yang digunakan Faquarl sebagai senjata pilihannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kegelapan menekannya dari berbagai arah, tapi kini ia bisa mengendalikan kehampaan di sekelilingnya dan menggerakkan entitas pikirannya kesana kemari, merayap lambat di atas lantai tak terlihat, tergantung lembut di bawah ranting virtual. Merasa nyaman dalam ketiadaan, tak memikirkan apapun ataupun menginginkan apapun, namun masih eksis dan dan hidup, tanpa wujud, atau malah berwujud ketiadaan itu sendiri. Tanpa sensasi. Tanpa rasa dingin, panas, gatal, atau ingin mengupil dan menggaruk telinga.

_Mungkinkah aku sudah__ berubah menjadi roh?_

Suara tanya yang ia gaungkan dalam pikirannya bergema dari segala penjuru, menusuk indra pendengarannya yang tak ada. Nathaniel mengabaikannya, menatap seluruh kehampaan hitam yang mulai terasa familier bagi rohnya.

_Yeah. Menjadi roh tidak buruk juga. Semuanya terasa ringan._

Baru saja suara pikirannya bergaung, mendadak dunia hitam di sekitarnya membuyar, terpecah, dan berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, persis seperti disorot lampu mobil ketika kau berada dalam terowongan gelap. Spektrum-spektrum sinar itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru, dan berubah menjadi bermacam-macam warna yang solid, juga transparan. Bergerak-gerak luwes dan tanpa aturan, berputar, melintir, dan kembali lagi dalam garis lurus. Nathaniel meregangkan 'roh'nya, secara naluriah bergerak menuju ke sumber cahaya. Firasat yang entah bagaimana masih dimilikinya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang belum dikenalnya, namun telah lama menjadi bagian hidupnya tanpa ia sadari.

Tanpa susah payah -berlawanan dengan deskripsi Kitty- Nathaniel bergerak sama lenturnya dengan warna-warna dan bentuk-bentuk yang sekarang berputar-putar dengan banyak kecepatan di sekelilingnya. Bahkan Nathaniel pun bisa merasakan bahwa raga rohnya adalah bagian kecil dari kekacauan visual yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tapi benaknya, adalah benak yang terpisah, mendekati sumber cahaya dengan mantap. Cahaya itu seakan memanggilnya.

_Hai, kau Nathaniel? _

Sebuah suara ramah terdengar dari seluruh penjuru. Nathaniel mencari. Tentu saja tak akan berguna. Tapi tidak sampai ia mengutarakan pertanyaan balik, sebuah citra visual yang berbentuk mirip mata muncul, didominasi warna putih cream, emas, dan kecoklatan.

_Disini_

Nathaniel mengikuti asal suara itu tanpa ragu, dan sebelum disadarinya, ia sudah bertengger di pinggiran atap sebuah bangunan tua yang dindingnya ditumpuk dari batu-batu besar berwarna kecoklatan dan berbau lumpur kering serta sinar matahari. Batu-batu itu tampak seakan sudah berumur seribu tahun, penuh retakan dan noda, dan tidak utuh di sisi yang lain. Namun langit biru cerah tanpa awan dan bentangan tanpa akhir pasir kuning keemasan mengepung tubuhnya yang sedikit kepanasan karena sinar matahari... Tunggu. Kepanasan?

Segera saja Nathaniel mengangkat tangannya yang terbungkus lengan jas hitam yang ia pakai sebelum Nouda menelannya bulat-bulat. Ia telah memiliki wujud lagi. Persis sama seperti wujudnya di dunia manusia. Tidak ada yang berubah dan berbeda. Kecuali mungkin benaknya yang terasa sama tajam seperti tadi dan kekuatan magisnya yang mengalir dengan deras, jauh lebih deras dari saat ia hidup, membuncah di dalam pembuluh darahnya, dipompakan oleh jantungnya yang berdetak dengan penuh semangat.

Sebuah bayangan gelap jatuh menimpa kedua tangan yang dengan seksama diamatinya, serta merta Nathaniel mengangkat kepala dan menemukan sesosok anak laki-laki berkulit coklat yang berdiri di hadapannya, bersandar pada salah satu pilar yang menyangga udara, dan tersenyum riang.

"Kaukah yang memanggilku?" tanya Nathaniel. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu sebenarnya, karena jelas-jelas cuma ada anak laki-laki itu di dunia yang Mesir mendadak itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Selamat datang di dunia lain, Nathaniel," sambut anak itu, mengulurkan tangan dan tiba-tiba saja segumpal awan datang dan meneduhi mereka berdua.

"Kau..."

Nathaniel menghentikan kata-katanya. Anak laki-laki itu sering dilihatnya, amat sangat sering, tapi itu dulu. Beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia masih bocah ingusan yang agak terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa, ketika Bartimaeus masih suka mengeluhkan penampilan necisnya terang-terangan. Ah ya, itu dia.

"Ptolemaeus? Ptolemy?"

Anak itu mengangguk, kedua matanya terbuka lebar, menampilkan iris berwarna onyx sempurna, hitam tanpa cacat, bersinar memantulkan sinar matahari yang jernih keemasan. Bersemangat namun juga sekaligus tenang dalam suatu waktu, seperti sebuah danau besar yang tenang namun menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi yang dahsyat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Nathaniel, master entah kesekian dari jin ku yang tersayang Rekhyt."

"Ah. Bartimaeus."

"Ya, dia itu. Jin yang menyenangkan bukan?" Ptolemy bertanya ceria, seraya mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya di atas batu yang permukaannya berpasir lembut. Nathaniel mengikutinya.

"Cukup menyenangkan jika kau tak berpenampilan necis dan mengenakan kemeja satin yang cukup berenda seperti ini. Dia selalu melihatku seakan aku ini seonggok keju basi," keluh Nathaniel setengah bercanda. Ia tidak sedang dalam mood buruk untuk mengeluh sungguhan. Tubuhnya ringan dan hatinya lapang saat itu. Ptolemy tertawa kecil.

"Oh, baiklah, aku senang ia belum kehilangan sarkasmenya meski sekian ribu tahun telah berlalu. Mm, apa kau belum menanyakan pada dirimu sendiri mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?" bocah Mesir berusia kira-kira dua belas tahun itu menunjuk dada Nathaniel. Dan anehnya, baru saat itu Nathaniel menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mengapa ia bisa berada di sana, duduk di depan salah satu master Bartimaeus yang paling terkenal.

"Baru saja," Nathaniel mengedikkan bahu.

Ptolemy tersenyum.

"Simpel saja. Tongkat kayu yang berisi kekuatan besar yang kaupatahkan sebelum masuk ke dunia ini."

"Tongkat itu yang membuatmu memanggilku?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh," Ptolemy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang kurus. Nathaniel biasanya terlalu sombong untuk tidak mengetahui sesuatu, dan tidak mau mengakui jika ada orang yang lebih pandai darinya dalam soal sihir. Namun kali itu segala kesombongan tidak datang pada dirinya, dikalahkan oleh keingintahuan. Ia tidak lagi peduli mengapa anak kurus yang lebih muda darinya bisa tahu sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu. OK. Begitu-begitu Ptolemy sudah menjadi roh lebih lama daripada dirinya.

"Kekuatan tongkat itu saat dihancurkan masih cukup kuat untuk menopang eksistensi rohmu sehingga tidak hancur. Roh Nouda musnah karena diserang oleh kekuatan yang sumbernya sama dengannya, yaitu dari dunia ini. Sementara kau, satu-satunya makhluk fana yang terkena imbas kekuatan tongkat itu, ikut terseret ke dunia lain, namun jiwamu tidak hancur, meski ragamu hancur begitu memasuki dunia ini," jelas Ptolemy panjang lebar dengan bahasa mesir kuno yang dapat dimengerti dengan sangat baik oleh Nathaniel.

"Dengan kata lain sama seperti air yang melebur dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan air yang lain, namun memperkuat pepohonan yang dilaluinya. Semua di dunia lain ini adalah satu bukan?" Nathaniel menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris biasa, meski begitu anehnya Ptolemy tetap dapat memahaminya dengan baik. Mungkin semacam bahasa roh yang lebih kuat.

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah", Ptolemy tersenyum tipis. Nathaniel malah mengernyitkan alis.

"Tapi itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan mengapa aku bisa berada di sini kan? Mungkin saja aku terlalu asyik terapung-apung di tempat tadi bersama segerombolan foliot yang pernah dipanggil untuk membersihkan WC di kuil Asiria kuno, tapi malah mengikuti panggilanmu yang cukup meyakinkanku bahwa ini semua bukanlah jebakan afrit jahat yang ingin memakan rohku, ohhh, sekali lagi," bantah Nathaniel sedikit ragu.

Ptolemy membesarkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku belum mencapai puncak penjelasanku. Dasar manusia modern tidak sabaran sekali. Lihat tuh, makhluk yang sebenarnya memanggilmu baru saja datang," ujar Ptolemy gembira seraya mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah kiri Nathaniel, menunjuk sesosok langsing tinggi yang berdiri dengan tegap, menutupi sinar matahari.

*

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
